


Trouble Sleeping

by someb0ys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Trouble Sleeping

It was hard sleeping in the same bed with someone, especially with John. Sherlock has shared a bedroom before, with his brother when they were growing up. An experience which was utterly annoying. He was always hovering leaving Sherlock nothing else but to lock himself in the closet, setting it up as his experimentation lab. He marked it as such with a sign he taped to the door. 

But this, this was strange. Sherlock wanted to sleep in the same bed as his lover, feel his warmth and fall asleep to his heart rate. John did too, finding nothing odd about it but all the same was careful not to push Sherlock too far out of his comfort zone. 

John was asleep with his face smashed into the pillow and Sherlock lay next to him, watching. It was the fourth time they tried it. Sherlock couldn't sleep. He didn't trust this situation. "John." He finally whispered cupping John's cheek.

It took a few times before John's eyes finally opened. Sherlock smiled counting the brief seconds it took for the situation to settle into John's thought process. "Hello," John answered, rolling onto his back. "You're still not sleeping good."

Sherlock nodded. "I'm sorry John. I think I'll go back to sleep in my bed for tonight." 

"Don't." John moaned wrapping his arms around Sherlock's torso. "I haven't slept so soundly in years." He nuzzled against him and smiled as Sherlock's hand started rubbing the small of his back.

Sherlock sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness. 

John had to lean up on his forearms to stay awake. "Nothing." He kissed Sherlock's forehead. "Is there anything you're worried about?" He asked brushing back Sherlock's thick dark hair.

He was quiet for a moment, staring at the ceiling of John's room. "I-I don't trust myself." He admitted. "My brain isn't always the tightest safe when I am sleeping. I might...scare you." He was nine when Mycroft told him he talked in his sleep to which he dismissed as normal taunting but Mycroft had recorded it as proof. Sherlock's been afraid of it ever since. The recordings were gruesome to say the least, detailed experiences about dissecting things, facts about decaying corpses, and a few things Sherlock didn't even remember memorizing. 

John shook his head. "No, that's ridiculous. I've seen you sleep before."

"Yes, but not deep sleep. you've seen short naps, not when I've entered REM sleep." Sherlock explained kissing John's cheek.

John huffed a breath of warm air against Sherlock's neck causing him to shiver. "I'm a heavy sleeper. If you do talk I won't hear you and if I somehow do, I won't think much of it. I'll just pretend it's all fictitious dreams." John's fingers lazily traced Sherlock's nipple. "Okay?"

Sherlock didn't know if he trusted that. "If something does frighten you, you'll talk to me about it?" He checked.

John nodded laying his head on Sherlock's pale broad chest. "I'll be sure to do that. I pride myself on understanding you better than most though, I doubt you could scare me." John yawned letting his eyes shut. "I suppose you're stuck with me."

Sherlock's eyes closed although felt no closer to sleep. "I could live with that John, I promise you that."

It took a few more nights before they settled into 'their' spots in the bed and for Sherlock to relax enough to sleep through the night. John heard little mumbles here and there but they were just adorable and held no horrifying details of Sherlock's subconscious.


End file.
